Venom Super Special Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = Monsterworld! | Writer1_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler1_1 = Kyle Hotz | Inker1_1 = Armando Gil | Colourist1_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer1_1 = Bill Oakley | Letterer1_2 = NJQ | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis1 = This story continues from ... Eddie Brock, Spider-Man, and the Scarlet Spider were attempting to stop a symbiote invasion of Earth only to be transported to an alien world by a stargate.The name of the symbiote race is not specified in this story. They are finally identified as the Klyntar in . It is a world that has been completely taken over by symbiotes. Venom's symbiote -- which has been disguised as the Scarlet Spider's hoodie -- begins to panic during over this recent development. As Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider try to hold back the army of symbiote possessed aliens, the wall-crawler calls out to Eddie to use his sonic blaster to fend them off, but Brock has frozen with fear overseeing all the symbiotes. When one of the aliens harms Venom's other, Eddie feels it as well, snapping him out of his trance. He then opens fire with his sonic blaster, sending the aliens scattering. Not used to be feeling pain, the aliens withdraw. Needing to get away, the Venom symbiote leads the two wall-crawlers and Brock to a ship so they can escape. Once they have reached relative safety, Brock insists that they need to talk. Back on Earth, Mary Jane is exercising at a gym to get her mind off of the fact that her husband didn't come home the night before.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. While back on the alien world, the three heroes have found refuge in some kind of alien structure. There they decide to pump the Venom symbiote for information, but unfortunately, the Scarlet Spider hasn't been able to get clear communication from the symbiote. When they suggest that Eddie take it back, he is hesitant at first but relents. Bonded back with his symbiote, Eddie is Venom once more. The symbiote then begins telling the two Spider-Men its origins. Through Eddie Brock, the symbiote explains that it is part of a race of conquerors. Incapable of feeling their own emotions, they join to alien beings for the rush they get from emotions. While all the symbiotes dominated their hosts, the Venom symbiote actually wanted to join with its host, instead of dominating it. Considered an aberration, the symbiote was banished by its people. Incidentally, the prison lab where the symbiote was contained was taken to be part of the Beyonder's Battleworld during the Secret Wars, this led to its initial bonding with Peter Parker.Peter bonded with the symbiote in . That later led to the symbiote bonding with Eddie Brock, and the pair had a good union until recently.Eddie Brock bonded with the symbiote in . After they departed, the symbiote sought out Ben Reilly due to his similarity to Peter Parker.Venom previously met the Scarlet Spider and sensed his similarity to Spider-Man during the Exile Returns storyline. When Spider-Man asks what typically happens the symbiote's hosts. Venom goes on to say that typically, the symbiotes are like vampires, sucking all the life out of all them, and are discarded. Seeking worlds of fresh hosts, sending advance scouting ships to set up stargates to bring an invasion force. While back on Earth, at a high-security government institution, doctors check in on Cletus Kasady. They are certain that he is not getting out free again, especially since he is in a catatonic state.Kasady has been in a catatonic state since he was defeated by Venom in - . As they talk a computer runs a diagnostic on his mine, displaying his thoughts in a series of ones and zeros. For a brief moment, the word "blood" appears on the screen for a brief moment. But the technician dismisses this as himself seeing something. Thinking they have been hanging around Kasady too long and decide to leave. Back on the alien world, Spider-Man and his allies decide that they need to get back to the stargate so they can return to Earth and stop the invasion. On the way, they spie on some symbiotes and watch as one of them callously dumps the dead body of a host it has drained to a withered husk. When they arrive at the gate, they realize that one of them will have to stay behind to operate the portal. The Scarlet Spider offers to stay behind, pointing out that he is just a clone. However, Venom points out that only a symbiote can operate the machinery and insists on staying behind instead. They are then ambushed by an army of symbiotes that were hiding in plain sight. Although Venom's sonic blaster gives them a bit of an edge, they are still outnumbered. Spotting a passing ship, Spider-Man uses his webbing to bring it down, the resulting crash causes a fire that keeps the symbiotes at bay. That's when Venom's other separates from its host to activate the machine. Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider go through the gate first, but Eddie hesitates when his other is attacked by the other symbiotes. He quickly comes to its rescue allowing them to bond again. With the gate still open, Venom leaps through it himself. Unfortunately, once they reach the other side, Venom has learned that the symbiotes had stolen the location of Earth from his other. Although they are back on the other side, they can do nothing to stop a horde of alien symbiotes from passing through the gate to Earth. ... This story continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Frank * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Mercury Fitness **** * * Several unidentified planets Items: * * * Venom Symbiote: * * Events: * | StoryTitle2 = Things Undreamt of... | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = Arne Starr | Colourist2_1 = Joe Andreani | Letterer2_1 = Jim Novak | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis2 = Then: After Peter Parker goes to sleep for the night, he is too exhausted to notice his alien costume suddenly come to life and bond to his body.The narrative of this story states that this flashback takes place during the events of . It takes control of his body and goes out web-slinging. It soon arrives at a stand-off between the police and some armed men. The officers are under the command of Jean DeWolff, a long time ally of Spider-Man. Pinned down by gunfire, DeWolff is happy to see the sight of Spider-Man as he arrives on the scene. Silently, the symbiote pilots Spider-Man's body into the warehouse, ambushing the gunmen inside. Without speaking a single word, the body of the wall-crawler rounds up the gunmen in no time. In the aftermath of the battle, Jean DeWolff takes a moment to pull Spider-Man aside and thank him for his help. Unaware that the wall-crawler is not in control of his body, she asks him to talk in private in the nearby alley. There Jean thanks the web-slinger for all the times he has aided her. She also admits that she loves him. This causes the symbiote to think about its host's relationship with the Black Cat.At the time of this flashback, Spider-Man was dating the Black Cat since . Their relationship would eventually end in . Based on this experience, the symbiote moves in to try and kiss Jean DeWolff. Jean then stops him, as he has misunderstood what she says. She explains that she loves Spider-Man as a friend. In fact, she sees him as her best friend and understands how he could have misunderstood her. She then tells him not to say anything more and jokingly threatens him if he tells anyone about this private conversation. With that, Jean goes back to her fellow officers, prompting the symbiote to swing Spider-Man's body away. It then returns to Peter Parker's apartment, returning his body to bed and resuming its post, draped across a chair. Now: Peter Parker is in the cemetery paying his respects to his Aunt May.At the time of this story, everyone believes Aunt May is dead after a woman posing as her died in . This woman was revealed as an impostor in . He is then joined by his wife Mary Jane, who tells Peter it is time to go.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. As they leave, she tells him that no matter where May is, she knows that Peter will always care. Peter agrees, but tells her that it is important not to forget those you really love. As he says this, he unknowingly walks past the grave of Jean DeWolff.Jean DeWolff was murdered by the Sin-Eater in . | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Armed crooks Other Characters: * ** * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ******* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Creatures on the Loose | Writer3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler3_1 = Kevin West | Inker3_1 = Hector Collazo | Colourist3_1 = Chi Wang | Letterer3_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = This story continues from ... On the shores of New Jersey, a massive lizard creature emerges from the waters and lunges out into the night, making its way for New York City.The story implies that this creature is Curt Connors, aka the Lizard. At the time of this story, Connors seemingly perished in . However, this creature is a separate entity as revealed in . The next morning in Manhattan, Ben Reilly is unhappy to see that Cary Armstrong's made front page news after they took down Shadowforce Alpha.The date on the newspaper is listed as June 29, 1995. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. His thoughts are interrupted by his neighbor, Gabrielle Greer who asks him how his interview at Empire State Hospital went. He tells her that he was hired on as a lab assistant for Doctor Noah Purl. Gabrielle wishes her own job hunt was going to well. Still, she wants to celebrate his recent employment and offers to cook him dinner. He can't accept such an offer and suggests taking her out for dinner instead. She reminds Ben that he hasn't gotten his first paycheck yet. When they go to the front desk of their building and collect their mail, Ben receives a letter that just might solve the situation. Meanwhile, in New Jersey, the Lizard attacks people along the boardwalk. When the authorities arrive on the scene and begin opening fire, the bullets bounce harmlessly off the creature. After slaughtering the police officers, the Lizard then uses its fins to glide across the beach and back into the water. While back in New York City, Ben Reilly passes the time by assisting firefighters in rescuing tenants that are trapped in a burning building. Afterward, he returns home to change and take Gabrielle out to the dinner party he was invited to by Dr. Purl. Taking his motorcycle, they arrive at a mansion in Dix Hill, Long Island. Gabrielle is excited to be at such a fancy event. Inside, Ben is about to introduce her to Doctor Purl, but he is busy talking to other guests. She decides to look around and mingle with the other guests. This leaves Ben to his own devices. He's unhappy to see that Armstrong is one of the guests of the party. Things get awkward when he bumps into his co-worker Toni Moore and is struck speechless by how beautiful she looks. This moment is interrupted by her boyfriend, Rick Baron quickly cuts in and ushers her off with a drink. That's when Ben spots Martha Connors in the crowd. Fearing that he might be mistaken for Peter Parker, Ben abruptly leaves, forgetting that he is leaving Gabrielle behind at the party.Ben recounts Spider-Man's first encounter with the Lizard, which happened in . At the party, Gabrielle has lost track of Ben and begins looking for him, unaware that he has already left. That's when Armstrong begins to propose a toast to Doctor Purl for saving his life. However, the party is suddenly interrupted when the Lizard comes crashing in through one of the windows. ... This story continues in . | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** Items: * Vehicles: * Ben Reilly's Motorcycle | Notes = Continuity Notes Monsterworld! Things Undreamt Of Creatures on the Loose Chronology Notes Monsterworld! A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Things Undreamt Of A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}